


Wolfwalkers Incorrect Quotes

by FossaPlants



Category: Wolfwalkers - Fandom
Genre: (kind of?), F/F, Folklore, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, idk I just wanted wolfwalkers to have a fandom page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossaPlants/pseuds/FossaPlants
Summary: Gonna be 100% honest, I just wanted wolfwalkers to have a fandom page and I had a bunch of these saved up from scrolling through tumblr sooooo,,, idk here??
Relationships: Mebh MacTire/Robyn Goodfellowe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Wolfwalkers Incorrect Quotes

Robyn: oh god what an idiot

Robyn, squinting aggressively: wait a second…

Robyn: Thats my idiot!!

-

Robyn: Why did you cut your hair and rearrange our living room while I was gone??

Mebh: You’re like 90% percent of my impulse control

-

Mebh: I’d do anything for you

Robyn: Awww, Mebh, that’s so sweet

Mebh: Id even eat trash for you

Robyn: please don’t do that

Mebh: I ate trash

Robyn: okay, well, that doesn’t really help me-

-

Robyn: I’m starting to regret teaching you how to use a blender...

Mebh, sipping her dinner: why?

-

Mebh: Do you wanna get married?

Robyn: Well, maybe one day, if I meet the right person.

Mebh: I meant to me.

-

Mebh: it’s nice to be wanted :)

Robyn: YEAH BUT NOT BY THE LAW???

-

Robyn: so uh, yeah, me and Mebh have started,,, dating.

Bill: wh- started??

-

Mebh: welcome to my first vlog where I try different hair products!

Mebh: *sprays hairspray into mouth*

Mebh: well, right of the bat I can tell you that this one isn’t very good

-

Mebh: I am very small

Mebh: and I have no money

Mebh: so you can imagine the kind of stress I’m under

-

Mebh: if I run and jump at Robyn, she’ll catch me every time!

Robyn: hey guys, I got the coff-

Mebh: HEY ROBYN! *starts bolting towards her*

Robyn: WAIT NO NO NO IM HOLDING- *drops coffee to catch mebh*..... coffee

-

Robyn: okay, I dare you-

Moll: Mebh isn’t allowed to accept dares.

Mebh: *sigh* apparently I have “no regard for my person safety”

-

Bill: Have you seen my daughter?

Bill: She's average height, blonde hair, blue eyes

Bill: Clearly gay but we havent had the talk yet

-

Mebh: *gets down on one knee*

Robyn: Oh my god, its finally happening

Mebh: *ties shoelaces*

Robyn: Shes finally wearing shoes

-

Mebh: I hate when people ask "Whats the stupidest thing you've ever done?" like? Bold of you to assume I've reached peak dumbass.

-

Bill: Why would you give a knife to a child???

Móll: Mebh felt unsafe.

Bill: Well now I feel unsafe!

Móll: I'm sorry

Móll: ... would you like a knife

-

Bill: Well, you know what they say! The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Móll: Actually it's between the fourth and fifth ribs.

-

Mebh: Can you hand me the people opener?

Robyn: Did you just refer to a knife as a people opener???

Mebh: Should I not have?


End file.
